Ma Rose
by Bey0nd
Summary: Francis se rappelait bien de l'état déplorable dans lequel son meilleur ami Antonio était revenu la dernière fois qu'il avait croisé la route du Capitaine Kirkland. Mais cette fois-ci, c'est à lui de subir les sautes d'humeur de cet impitoyable marginal. [ Song Fic ]


**Hey bande de gens~**

 **Aujourd'hui on se retrouve pour un OS UkFr ! Et non, je n'ai pas fait de faute de frappe, ce n'est pas du FrUk mais du UkFr. Avec Angleterre en Seme. M'en fous si ça se dit pas comme ça.**

 **Il est basé sur la chanson "Je dors sur des roses" chantée par Michael-Angelo Leconte dans la comédie musicale** **Mozart l'Opéra Rock** **. Que j'ai vu, et dont j'adore les chansons personnellement. Mais elle n'égalera jamais** **Le Roi Soleil** **. Ah mon dieu j'avais tellement kiffé cette comédie musicale...!**

 **/!\ WARNING : Lemon avec vocabulaire assez crû (je me suis pas retenue niveau grossièretés, désolée...) et contenu pas tout rondoudou tout rose, qui peut presque être considéré comme un viol. Si vous n'aimez pas - et j'espère que vous n'aimez pas ça...! - ne lisez pas. Enfin si quand même, lisez. Mais vous êtes prévenus quoi, c'est pas tout chamallow raplapla nian-nian à l'eau de rose qui fait vomir des arc-en-ciel et péter des paillettes...! /!\**

 **Bref, bonne lecture à celles et ceux qui n'ont pas été découragés par cet avertissement merdique...!**

 _ **PS**_ **: Les paroles de la chanson sont divisées en plusieurs parties dans le texte, chacune correspondant successivement à l'un des deux personnages : la première se rapporte à Francis, la seconde à Arthur, et ainsi de suite ! Par contre la dernière... BREF.**

* * *

 **Ma rose**

 _ **~Trop de bruit**_

 _ **Pour trop de nuits**_

 _ **Qui pensent,**_

 _ **Quand valse l'absence,**_

 _ **Dans ce bal.~**_

 _ **U**_ n fond de cale sombre à la coque craquant sous la pression de l'océan. Le roulement des vagues à la surface, le claquement que ces dernières produisaient lorsqu'elles venaient s'éclater contre la coque ou sur le pont du navire ; les cris de l'équipage, puis les ronflements nocturnes. Un véritable bal de sonorités diverses et variées se déroulait à bord du _Unicorn_.

 _ **F**_ rancis ne savait plus depuis combien de jours il était enfermé ici, pieds et poings attachés. Seul. Il avait perdu la notion du temps depuis un bon moment déjà.

 _ **S**_ es vêtements déchirés et humides, sa chemise entrouverte laissant apercevoir son torse couverts de traces sanguinolentes, jambes et pieds nus, ses cheveux emmêlés et poisseux à cause de l'eau salée, ses chevilles et ses poignets barrés de vilaines coupures sanglantes à force d'avoir tenté de se défaire de ses liens ; amaigri, ses yeux océans ternes fatigués et les joues légèrement creusées, il avait l'air bien misérable.

 _ **E**_ t, pour combler la solitude qui lui rongeait les nerfs, comble de l'horreur, il n'avait pour seule visite que son bourreau. Et quel bourreau...!

 _ **O**_ h, il lui apportait ses repas à heures précises - probablement, trois fois par jour - sûrement, et descendait régulièrement pour s'inquiéter de son état. Là n'était pas le souci. Tout le problème résidait en la personne-même de son tortionnaire.

 _ **A**_ rthur.

 _ **C**_ es derniers temps, il était devenu d'un caractère trop changeant et imprévisible, passant aisément des sourires et de l'attention pure à la violence et au sadisme des plus vicieux. La bipolarité de cette grande puissance coloniale faisait froid dans le dos.

 _ **I**_ l ne se souvenait que trop bien de la dernière fois où Antonio avait été retenu ainsi par le britannique. Et le Français n'avait pu compter le nombre de blessures qu'il avait dû panser quand son meilleur ami s'était réfugié chez lui après sa libération car il ne souhaitait pas que le petit Romano le voit dans un état si pitoyable. Pauvre Tonio.

 _ **M**_ ais cette fois-ci, c'était lui qui devait subir les sautes d'humeur de la petite teigne blonde. Et l'Anglais se montrait peut-être même plus insidieux encore avec lui qu'avec leur homologue Espagnol, compte tenu de leurs passés plus que mêlés. Le Français était peut-être bien la nation que l'Albion haïssait le plus au monde, plus que ses frères, plus qu'Espagne. _Ah, misère..._

 _ **D**_ es bruits de pas venant du niveau supérieur - celui des réserves de nourritures - le tirèrent de ses pensées qui constituaient son seul divertissement, alors qu'un ténor légèrement nasillard se faisait entendre.

_ Pauvre, pauvre Francis~

 _ **~Ton silence est un cri qui fait mal.~**_

 _ **L**_ 'Anglais descendait lentement les quelques marches qui menaient du pont inférieur trois au dernier niveau de son navire ; le fond de cale.

 _ **I**_ l s'y rendait régulièrement en ce moment, puisqu'il y détenait un invité. Oui, il préférait dire "invité" que "prisonnier". Car après tout, ceux qui se retrouvaient captifs à bord du _Unicorn_ devraient en être honorés...! Être l'invité du capitaine Kirkland en personne, ce n'était pas rien tout de même !

 _ **S**_ es bottes noires en cuir souple claquaient contre le bois humide du fond du navire, tandis qu'il s'approchait du coin sombre et isolé où il retenait, attaché au mur par des liens de fer, son homologue Français.

 _ **I**_ l l'avait capturé par hasard, alors qu'il revenait d'une visite chez son cher petit frère. Et, en vue de la direction dans laquelle se dirigeait le _Jeanne d'Arc_ qu'ils avaient abordé, Francis était en route pour ses comptoirs des Indes. A sa grande déception ses cales étaient vides de toute marchandise, mais il avait quand même pu récupérer des munitions et des vivres à peine entamés. C'était tout aussi précieux.

 _ **A**_ rthur s'adossa à l'un des pilliers porteurs du bâtiment naval, les bras croisés sur le torse, et fixait d'un faux air compatissant son captif.

_ Ton Roi n'a toujours pas payé la rançon que je demande. Tu vas devoir rester avec moi encore un moment.

 _ **U**_ n large sourire narquois se dessina sur le visage de l'Albion alors qu'il reprenait.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Ce n'est pas si mal~

 _ **L**_ e lourd silence qui suivit ses paroles lui fit méchamment plisser les yeux. Il détestait être ignoré. Il détestait le silence. Surtout venant de son plus grand rival - qu'il surpassait largement sur la mer, mais peu importait. Il ne supportait pas ce refus silencieux du Français à lui répondre, à lui faire entendre son doux baryton chantant à ses oreilles. Même si ce dernier sonnait faux et hautain lorsque le blond s'adressait à l'Albion.

 _ **L**_ e britannique tendit sa jambe droite vers son "invité", posant le bout de sa botte sous l'os de son menton pour relevé son visage baissé vers le sien tandis qu'il continuait, plus froidement.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne parles pas ? Je t'ai posé une question, tu pourrais répondre tout de même. Tu n'as donc aucune manière ?, railla-t-il.

 _ **P**_ uis, brusquement, il retira son pied, et usant de sa jambe levée, vint donner un puissant coup dans la joue gauche du Français, faisant teinter ses liens bruyamment alors que ce dernier parvint à rester assis correctement, ayant juste chaviré vers la droite un instant en encaissant le coup.

 _ **E**_ t voilà, cet imbécile de _Froggy_ l'avait énervé. C'était de sa faute s'il l'avait frappé, il n'avait qu'à lui répondre plus vite !

 _ **~Je devine ton visage sur les ombres,**_

 _ **Les souvenirs sombres**_

 _ **M'assassinent.~**_

 _ **L**_ a joue en feu, Francis eut besoin d'un petit instant pour reprendre ses esprits et tourner à nouveau vers le britannique, dont il discernait vaguement la silhouette dans l'ombre de la cale, ses yeux fatigués qui l'aidaient bien peu dans cette affaire.

 _ **M**_ ais son regard était tout de même animé d'une lueur mauvaise, presque animale à l'encontre de son tortionnaire. Le blond avait beau être dans un piteux état, il avait tout de même sa fierté, et il était une nation, merde !

 _ **C**_ ela avait beau être Arthur, il n'avait nullement le droit de le violenter ainsi...!

 _ **A**_ rthur...

 _ **L**_ e Français ferma le yeux, laissant son menton retomber délicatement contre son sternum. Ah, c'est vrai. Cet homme n'était pas Arthur. Son Arthur ne ferait jamais de pareilles atrocités à autrui. Son Arthur était un ange tombé du ciel, capricieux et bagarreur certes, mais une adorable petite nation dans le fond.

 _ **S**_ auf que cet ange si mignon était tombé en disgrâce depuis quelques centaines d'années déjà.

 _ **A**_ présent ses ailes d'un blanc si pur étaient entachées de pourpres, rougies par le sang de toutes celles et ceux qu'il avait tué. Il était souillé, jusqu'à l'os. Irrémédiablement entraîné dans les traces du Malin. Irrécupérable. Non, cet homme n'était définitivement pas son Arthur.

 _ **C**_ 'était l'Angleterre. Le Grand Empire Britannique.

 _ **M**_ ais en aucun cas le petit frère qu'il avait patiemment élevé durant plusieurs siècles.

 _ **I**_ l n'était qu'un chien d'Anglais, rien de plus. Une sale petite vermine de nation trop ambitieuse et arrogante à son goût. Lui-même était vaniteux, narcissique et égocentrique, il ne pouvait le nier ; mais pas au point de se prendre pour le maître suprême du monde !

 _ **T**_ out cela uniquement parce que la flotte britannique était redoutable et que peu nombreux étaient ceux qui parvenaient à lui tenir tête. Mais viendrait bien un jour où son rival ne possèderait plus sur ses terres le bois nécessaire à la construction de ses navires.

 _ **E**_ t à ce moment précis, le Français se complaireait à observer la lente et douloureuse déchéance de son voisin d'Outre-Manche. Il se délecterait de sa longue agonie en temps qu'Empire. Il lui souhaitait de souffrir autant qu'il l'avait fait souffrir, ce fumier.

 _ **Q**_ u'il crève donc dans d'atroces souffrances, pour expier ses fautes et regretter ce qu'il avait fait à sa Jeanne. A son peuple. Aux autres nations.

 _ **O**_ ui, la France haissait l'Angleterre. La France haissait l'Empire Britannique tout entier. Car il était celui qui lui avait volé son si précieux petit ange pour en faire un monstre. Et encore.

 _ **M**_ onstre était un mot trop peu proche de ce que cet homme pouvait lui inspirer comme dégoût et d'horreur.

 _ **~Je dors sur des roses**_

 _ **Qui signent ma croix.**_

 _ **La douleur s'impose**_

 _ **Mais je n'ose pas**_

 _ **Manquer de toi**_

 _ **Dans mes nuits, dans la pluie,**_

 _ **Dans les rires, dans le pire de ma vie.~**_

 _ **D**_ evant le mutisme du Français, Arthur afficha un rictus mauvais en décollant ses épaules du pillier auquel il était adossé. Il s'avança jusqu'à s'accroupir lentement devant Francis, attrapant son visage entres ses doigts pour le relever une nouvelle fois, l'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux alors que leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

_ Pourquoi refuses-tu de me parler ? Je viens te voir plusieurs fois par jours et je prends soin de toi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te montres aussi borné à m'ignorer.

 _ **A**_ ses mots, le Français avait plissé ses yeux, fixant le britannique sous son nez d'un regard incendiaire. "Prendre soin de lui" ? Il plaisantait là...! Il était presque sûr que si on le mettait debout à l'instant il ne tiendrait pas debout tant il se sentait faible...! Mais à part ça, il "prenait soin de lui"...!

 _ **L**_ 'aîné des deux hommes se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de parler, refusant de donner la satisfaction à son bourreau d'entendre sa voix.

 _ **C**_ e qui, cela allait sans dire, ne plut absolument pas au britannique.

 _ **C**_ e dernier resserra son emprise sur la mâchoire du blond, serrant les dents pour se retenir de ne pas le frapper sur-le-champ. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être ignorer, ni qu'on lui désobéisse. Et encore moins qu'on se moque de lui...!

 _ **A**_ lors qu'il avait renvoyé toutes les offres que le Roi de France avait proposé pour récupérer le blond...! Alors qu'il le gardait en fond de cale, à l'abris de ses hommes et des tempêtes ! Il aurait très bien pu l'attacher au mât et le laisser se faire malmener par le vent et les vagues ou le vouer aux gémonies de son équipage !

 _ **P**_ ourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait d'ailleurs ?

 _ **P**_ as par sentiment en tout cas. Bien sûr que non. Le capitaine Kirkland avait un coeur de glace, pas moyen qu'il ait accordé un traitement de faveur à cet enfoiré de grenouille qui lui pourissait la vie depuis bien trop de siècles !

 _ **A**_ lors pourquoi ?

 _ **P**_ arce qu'il l'appréciait tout de même un peu, et qu'il ne supportait pas de l'exposer aux éléments déchaînés et aux pulsions de ses hommes ? Jamais. C'était tout bonnement inconcevable. Il haissait la France du plus profond de son être. Il avait des envies irrépressibles de meurtre dès qu'il le voyait. Aucune chance que cela soit une quelconque forme d'affection.

 _ **E**_ t puis, de l'affection pour cette sale grenouille emmerdante ? Même pas en rêve ! Ce serait un cauchemar plutôt ! C'était tout bonnement inimaginable. Cet enfoiré ne méritait même pas qu'il s'intéresse à lui !

 _ **M**_ ais... Il avait envie d'entendre sa voix. Sa voix, il l'aimait bien. Elle était belle à son oreille. Même si ce qu'elle disait ne l'était jamais lorsqu'il parlait à Arthur. Lorsqu'il daignait lui adresser la parole, du moins.

 _ **L**_ 'Albion le fixa un instant sans rien dire, puis son visage se fendit d'un large sourire sournois.

_ Peut-être faudrait-il que je te force à parler, comme la dernière fois...?~

 _ **~Trop de bruit**_

 _ **Pour mon esprit**_

 _ **Qui tangue**_

 _ **Sur mes rêves exsangues**_

 _ **Drôle de danse.**_

 _ **La mémoire est un puit de souffrance.~**_

 _ **A**_ ux paroles de l'Anglais, Francis écarquilla légèrement les yeux, effrayé, alors que le petit blond venait poser ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser insistant, tout sauf délicat. Dans une poussée d'adrénaline, le Français parvint à mordre de toutes ses forces les lèvres du britannique.

 _ **C**_ e dernier se redressa alors, du sang coulant lentement au coin de sa bouche, et passa sa langue sur sa blessure tandis qu'il vint gifler son prisonnier pour se venger.

 _ **A**_ nouveau sonné, Francis cligna des yeux plusieurs fois alors que son bourreau s'était relevé et éloigné un peu plus loin. Vainement, il tenta à nouveau de tirer sur ses liens pour les briser, ne faisant qu'arracher un peu plus la chair de ses poignets et de ses chevilles.

 _ **L**_ e britannique revint bien vite auprès de son homologue nation, étant simplement parti déposer sa redingote carmin et son tricorne emplumé dans un coin sec de la cale. Renfilant correctement ses gants il lança à l'attention du Français, souriant toujours de son large sourire sournois.

_ Puisque tu ne veux pas me parler, je vais trouver un autre moyen d'entendre ta voix.

 _ **S**_ ous les yeux horrifiés et dégoûtés de Francis, le pirate sortit de son pantalon sa hampe à demi dressée et la présenta à la bouche hermétiquement close de son aîné. Ce dernier, malgré la pression qu'exerçait le gland du britannique contre ses lèvres, refusait catégoriquement de les ouvrir, détournant la tête pour tenter d'échapper à son tortionnaire. Il ne pouvait pas, pas comme ça.

 _ **A**_ rthur, mécontent que son "invité" lui refuse à nouveau quelque chose, aggripa d'une poigne ferme les cheveux d'or du Français qui par réflexe ouvrit la bouche pour pousser un petit gémissement. L'Anglais en profita pour y forcer sa verge jusqu'à la garde sans retenue.

_ _Lick it_ , intima-t-il à Francis. Et n'essaye même pas de mordre.

 _ **L**_ e grand blond eut un haut-le-coeur, mais fut bien forcé de répondre aux exigences du britannique, commençant de lents vas et viens bucaux. Il ferma alors les yeux, souhaitant intérieurement être n'importe où, sauf ici. Que tout ceci ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve.

 _ **C**_ et homme ne pouvait vraiment pas être son Arthur.

 _ **L**_ ui, il avait provoqué de trop nombreuses guerres contre le Français. Il avait tué sa Jeanne. Un si grand nombre de ses camarades. Il avait réclamé la garde de Matthieu dès que son Royaume avait eut des difficultés. Il lui volait tous ses enfants les uns après les autres. Il tuait sans vergogne tout ceux qui s'opposaient à lui, et torturait les nations comme Francis. Il montait le monde entier contre lui, et cela semblait grandement lui plaire.

 _ **M**_ ais ce n'était pas son Arthur, c'était impossible. La petite nation qu'il avait élevée comme son petit frère n'avait pas pu devenir ainsi. C'était un mensonge, un cauchemar, il ne pouvait pas y croire.

 _ **I**_ l ne voulait pas y croire.

 _ **F**_ rancis se souvenait encore du jour où il l'avait rencontré, comme si c'était hier. Il l'avait cherché pendant plusieurs mois et avait fini par le trouver au fin fond d'une forêt en manquant de lui marcher dessus - en même temps, sa cape couleur verdure lui permettait de se camoufler parfaitement dans les buissons...!

 _ **I**_ l ne se serait jamais douté, à l'époque, que cette toute petite nation absolument à croquer deviendrait comme **ça**...

 _ **A**_ rthur finit par ôter sa verge de la bouche du Français, faisant hoqueter ce dernier un instant tandis qu'il se mettait à quatre pattes en venant défaire le pantalon de Francis. Et, avant que que le grand blond n'ait pu réagir, son sexe se retrouva dans la cavité buccale chaude et humide du britannique.

 _ **F**_ rancis se mordait furieusement la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher d'émettre le moindre son. Il bascula lentement la tête en arrière, ses yeux fixant le plafond d'un air absent. Il était tiraillé entre deux sentiments diamétralement opposés.

 _ **D**_ 'un côté, l'idée d'être ainsi touché par cet homme qu'il haissait le répugnait. Il était le pays de l'Amour, avec un grand "A". Pas le pays de la baise dévergondée...! Faire l'amour avec une personne pour qui il n'avait aucun sentiment amoureux était inconcevable. Car c'était vrai : il n'avait aucun sentiment pour Angleterre autre que de la haine et du dégoût.

 _ **M**_ ais d'un autre côté... D'un autre côté, il en avait pour Arthur. Sa petite nation, son petit protégé qui avait grandi trop vite. Qui était devenu bien plus désirable et adorable que ce qu'il avait été, en très peu de temps.

 _ **O**_ u bien était-ce lui qui ne lui rendait pas assez visite, et qui ne l'avait donc pas vu grandir...

 _ **A**_ h, il était perdu. Dans tous les sens du terme...

 _ **~Au dessus de ton corps défendu,**_

 _ **Mon amour pendu**_

 _ **Se balance.~**_

 _ **L**_ e britannique finit par se redresser en lâchant la verge dressée de son homologue Français, l'observant en silence alors que sa langue venait lécher une nouvelle fois le coin de ses lèvres mordues précédemment à sang par son "invité".

 _ **I**_ l s'allongea d'un roulement de hanches félin au dessus du corps de Francis, son sourire narquois toujours affiché sur son visage voilé au regard bleuté du Français par les ombres de la cale, ses mains mutines retraçant sournoisement les marques sanglantes qui cinglaient le torse du blond. Ce dernier serra les dents à ce contact, les gants d'Arthur légèrement imbibés d'eau salée et effleurant ses plaies lui brûlant horriblement le torse.

 _ **L**_ e marginal entoura son cou de ses bras, venant embrasser une nouvelle fois les lèvres du Français ; qui se rebiffa en mordant encore les lèvres de l'Anglais, le faisant saigner un peu plus.

 _ **E**_ n réponse à ce douloureux baiser Arthur s'assit sur le ventre du représentant du Royaume de France, laissant ses fesses appuyer de tout son poids sur le sexe tendu de son "invité", lui faisant serrer les dents. Il vint alors susurrer à l'oreille du Français, sa voix ayant baissée de quelques tons.

_ Laisse-toi faire, tu sais très bien que plus tu vas me résister ainsi plus tu me donneras envie de te prendre sauvagement...~

 _ **A**_ ses mots, Francis frémit dangereusement, autant excité que dégoûté à la perspective d'être une nouvelle fois pris par ce type au fond de cette cale de bateau sombre et humide. Ah, il donnerait tout pour une ambiance un peu plus romantique... Il secoua la tête aussitôt, perturbé. A quoi pensait-il dans un moment pareil ? Bon Dieu, il n'en pouvait plus...

 _ **L**_ e pirate frissonait de manière imperceptible alors qu'il sentait la verge de son aîné contre ses fesses. Il détestait ce plaisir qui naissait dans son être à la proximité du Français autant qu'il l'adorait. C'était si paradoxal qu'il en aurait ri, s'il n'était pas lui-même l'épicentre de ce paradoxe.

 _ **I**_ l l'aimait. Du moins, il le croyait. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait être ce sentiment si ce n'était de l'amour. A cette pensée, le petit blond se renfrogna, et déchargea sa colère sur le torse du blond, venant le griffer sans pitié alors que ses lèvres partaient mordre à sang la peau de son cou si tentant.

 _ **C**_ 'était peut-être vrai. Soit. Il aimait peut-être cette imbécile de grenouille répugnante.

 _ **M**_ ais jamais il ne l'avouerait. A lui, comme à personne d'autre.

 _ **C**_ 'était secret d'État.

 _ **~Je dors sur des roses**_

 _ **Qui signent ma croix.**_

 _ **La douleur s'impose**_

 _ **Mais je n'ose pas**_

 _ **Effleurer les choses**_

 _ **Éclosent sans toi.~**_

 _ **F**_ rancis serrait les dents autant qu'il pouvait, se refusant de toute sa volonté à manifester bruyamment la douleur que les blessures que lui infligeaient les élans "amoureux" de son bourreau déchargeaient dans son corps tout entier.

 _ **L**_ 'Anglais se redressa soudain en glissant ses mains derrière les genoux du Français, relevant ses jambes en les écartant pour se faire une place entres elles. Et, sans plus de cérémonie, il le pénétra ainsi, à sec. La douleur vive qui en résulta se répandit violemment à travers l'intégralité de la partie inférieure du corps du blond, qui ne parvint plus à retenir un gémissement de douleur tremblant.

 _ **P**_ utain, quelle brute...! Il n'était pas contre un peu de violence, mais là... Là, Arthur y allait vraiment fort...!

 _ **L**_ e gémissement qui avait traversé ses lèvres semblait avoir fait son petit effet sur son bourreau, qui souriait toujours de cet air narquois qui donnait envie au Français de le gifler. _Sale gamin arrogant_. Il détestait ce sourire si supérieur qu'il arborait sans arrêt. Comme s'il se pensait supérieur à toute âme terrestre. _Bah voyons_.

 _ **L**_ e britannique maintenait un rythme rude à ses vas et viens en lui, faisant claquer durement ses hanches contre les fesses du Français. Ses doigts crispés de part et d'autre des reins de ce dernier marquaient sa peau pâlie par l'obscurité de marques blanches qui viraient rapidement au rouge pigmé.

 _ **E**_ t pourtant, malgré la douleur brûlante qui lui déchirait le corps tout entier, Francis ne soufflait mot. Pas un son, pas une plainte ne franchissait plus ses lèvres. De toute son âme, il refusait de donner cette joie à l'Anglais. La satisfaction de le voir glisser lentement dans les limbes du plaisir pour ensuite basculer irrémédiablement vers l'orgasme.

 _ **C**_ ar il le savait, il ne pourrait pas résister longtemps à ce connard de pirate s'il se laissait aller complètement dans ses bras. Il l'avait déjà expérimenté une fois. Alors pour se maintenir le plus possible sur terre, il basculait intentionnellement sa tête en arrière, exposant en contrepartie son cou aux assauts de son assaillant, afin que la face inférieure de son crâne vienne percuter régulièrement le bois dure de la coque. La douleur lui permettait de rester un temps soit peu lucide.

 _ **L**_ es yeux clos, se mordant vigoureusement la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir, il sentit soudain une douleur vive sur sa fesse gauche, alors qu'un bruit sec s'était fait entendre, accompagné d'un petit cri de surprise de sa part. En rouvrant les yeux, il vit que ceux du petit blond le foudroyaient sombrement.

_ Crie, je veux t'entendre prendre ton pied, siffla Arthur d'un air menaçant.

 _ **P**_ _as question_. Francis aussi pouvait se montrer borné et intraitable. Et en l'occurrence, faire plaisir à cette petite teigne ne faisait nullement partie de ses desseins. Il arqua un magnifique sourire fier, et se mordit la lèvre un peu plus fort, la faisant rougir fortement en fixant l'Anglais droit dans les yeux d'un regard qui transpirait le défi alors qu'il tirait sur l'un de ses liens de fer pour amener l'une de ses mains près de leurs deux visages, et lever avec insolence son majeur à l'attention du britannique. Le message était clair.

 _ **N**_ on, il ne dirait rien. Et ce sale môme pouvait aller se faire royalement foutre.

 _ **~Ô ma rose**_

 _ **Ne fane pas.**_

 _ **Je manque de toi**_

 _ **Dans mes nuits, dans la pluie,**_

 _ **Dans les rires, dans le pire de ma vie.~**_

 _ **B**_ _loody Hell_. Arthur plissa les yeux alors que ses pupilles se dilataient. Cet imbécile de grenouille insupportable se fichait ouvertement de lui. Et, malgré son irrépressible envie de lui faire passer toute intention rebelle à son égard cette attitude de défi lui plaisait.

 _ **P**_ ire, il la trouvait incroyablement excitante.

 _ **I**_ l fit claquer sa langue contre son palet, tout de même irrité par le geste du Français, et pour toute réponse à sa provocation se retira brusquement de lui pour le tourner dos à lui. Ce dernier, ne s'y attendant pas du tout, ne produit qu'un léger "Hompf" étouffé lorsque sa tête rencontra le sol, laissant ses bras tendus vers le haut derrière son dos à cause des liens qui les retenaient.

 _ **A**_ rthur ancra sa main gauche sur la hanche du blond, et laissa la seconde glisser le long de son dos, jusqu'à venir agripper sa queue de cheval désordonnée. Il la tira alors, se penchant sur lui pour venir mordiller l'épaule de son "invité" et souffler à son oreille.

_ Tu n'es vraiment qu'une sale grenouille emmerdante qui a besoin d'apprendre la discipline et les bonnes manières. Tu mérites la fessée.

 _ **L**_ _a quoi...?!_ Le Français écarquilla lentement les yeux, estomaqué, manquant s'étrangler avec sa salive. Il plaisantait là ? C'était le monde à l'envers...! D'ordinaire c'était lui, Francis, qui donnait une bonne fessée déculottée à cette petite frimousse trop insolente lorsqu'il lui cassait vraiment trop les pieds.

 _ **M**_ ais avant qu''il n'ait eu le temps de faire ou dire - non, pas dire - quoique ce soit une nouvelle claque cinglante vint frapper sa fesse droite, lui faisant serrer les poings brusquement. Puis une autre. Une autre. Et encore une autre. Toutes plus douloureuses les unes que les autres.

 _ **E**_ t étrangement, le blond leur trouvait quelque chose de sensuel, érotique. Et merde, le voilà à bander à cause d'une fessée... D'Angleterre, en plus...! Sa fierté en prenait un sérieux coup. En plus, il ne parvenait plus à contenir ses cris de plaisir, les claques du britannique le laissant tremblant à chaque fois.

 _ **L**_ e marginal cessa enfin de fesser son homologue nation, observant d'un air satisfait la peau rougie du derrière de ce dernier. Sa main vint caresser l'épiderme à vif avec une certaine douceur, l'effleurant à peine, alors qu'il se penchait pour y déposer un petit baiser. Ses lèvres glissèrent ensuite le long de sa colonne vertébrale, jusqu'à son épaule, où il susurra à son oreille.

_ C'est bien. Tu vois, j'ai toujours ce que je veux. Maintenant je vais te baiser, mais je t'interdis de jouir tant que je ne t'y aurais pas autorisé. Pigé ?

 _ **L**_ e Français hocha vaguement de la tête, mais cette réponse ne suffit visiblement pas à son bourreau, qui tira une nouvelle fois sur ses cheveux pour attirer son visage à lui.

_ Pigé ? répéta-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

_ Oui.

 _ **E**_ t merde, finalement, il avait cédé. Mais Arthur était tellement... Tellement bandant ainsi... Le britannique, satisfait, retourna une nouvelle fois le blond qui se retrouva face à l'Anglais. Ce dernier le pénétra à nouveau sans plus attendre, faisant gémir Francis de plaisir et de douleur.

 _ **I**_ l reprit bien vite ses vas et viens rudes, frottant sans ménagement à l'intérieur de l'anneau de chair du Français, le faisant gémir sous ces coups de butoirs violents. Tandis qu'il doublait son plaisir personnel, Arthur se pencha sur le corps du blond, et vint déposer ses lèvres à la jonction de son épaule droite et de son cou, s'appliquant à y laisser un joli suçon violassé. "Mien".

 _ **C**_ 'était ce que semblait dire cette marque ancrée dans la peau de Francis.

 _ **A**_ bien y regarder, le pirate en la détaillant du regard lui trouva une certaine ressemblance avec une rose. Oui, cette petite trace violette avait l'apparence d'une rose. Sa rose. _Comme Francis ?_ Peut-être.

 _ **E**_ n se redressant, il sentit bien que le corps tout entier de son "invité" était tendu. Il voulait e soulager, bien évidemment. Un large sourire sournois se dessina sur le visage du britannique alors que sa main agrippait les cheveux d'or du Français pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux alors qu'il stoppait subitement ses coups de reins, faisant geindre faiblement Francis.

_ Vas-y, supplie moi de te laisser jouir.

 _ **~Je hais les roses**_

 _ **Autant que mes sanglots.~**_

 _ **L**_ es paroles du marginal firent se crisper le blond. Bon Dieu, c'était terriblement humiliant, ce qu'Arthur lui ordonnait de faire. Et en même temps, la manière qu'il avait de le lui dire était si sexy que le Français aurait pu tout faire pour cette voix. Pour ce sourire.

 _ **B**_ _ordel_. Il était écoeuré. Écoeuré de sa propre faiblesse, écoeuré de se laisser dominer à ce point, et surtout par Arthur. Surtout par **lui**. Mais merde, il se faisait presque violer au fond d'une cale de bateau, et il aimait ça...! Il était réellement dérangé...

 _ **C**_ 'est peut-être pour cela qu'il reprit donc malgré tout, la voix tremblante et suppliante, ses yeux bleu océan fixant les orbes émeraudes de son tortionnaire.

_ S-s'il-te-plait... S'il te plait, Arthur... Fais moi jouir...!

 _ **N**_ ouveau sourire de la part du britannique. Nouvelle grimace de la part du Français. L'Albion semblait tellement se sentir supérieur à cet instant. _Ah, putain..._ Il haissait ce sourire autant que ce dernier l'excitait. Esprit de contradiction bonjour...

 _ **I**_ l avait envie de pleurer. Son petit angelot était bien loin à présent. Finalement, cette baise pour le moins mouvementée lui aurait peut-être permis de se rendre compte de cela...

 _ **L**_ es coups de butoirs secs reprirent en lui, le faisant geindre à nouveau de plaisir et de douleur mêlés. La main droite de l'Anglais se glissa rapidement jusqu'au sexe dressé et gonflé de désir de son "invité", y décrivant de langoureux vas et viens bien différents de ceux qu'il effectuait en lui. Le Français quand à lui se sentait partir progressivement, glissant de manière irréversible vers un orgasme délicieux qu'il désirait tant atteindre.

 _ **E**_ t qu'il atteignit d'ailleurs rapidement, se déversant entres leurs deux corps en hurlant le prénom de son tortionnaire. Ce dernier le suivit peu après, plus silencieux dans la jouissance.

_ _Hm...~ Francis...~_ souffla légèrement Arthur dans le creux de l'épaule du blond.

 _ **É**_ puisé, le corps tremblant et las, Francis était troublé. Il se sentait mal. Humilié. Sale. Et pourtant il avait aimé l'être. Il se dégoûtait lui-même.

 _ **L**_ a France soumise par l'Angleterre. Horreur et putréfaction.

 _ **L**_ e plus jeune des deux hommes se retira lentement de son aîné, puis se rhabilla calmement, en silence, délaissant un moment son "invité" pour récupérer sa veste carmin et la passer à nouveau sur ses épaules. Mais alors qu'il se tournait à nouveau vers le Français pour observer son état post-coïtal, il se figea, surpris.

 _ **F**_ rancis pleurait.

 _ **S**_ ilencieusement, certes, mais il pleurait quand même. De petites gouttes salées laissaient le long de ses joues encore rougies par leur ébat sexuel agité.

 _ **A**_ rthur s'approcha de lui, curieux, s'accroupissant à ses côtés ; ce qui lui valut de recevoir un crachat rageur de la part du Français, dont ses yeux le fixant lançaient des éclairs, furieux. Au Diable les bonnes manières.

 _ **L**_ e pirate sortit un mouchoir pour s'essuyer le visage en se redressant, et vint brusquement plaquer durement la tête du blond contre le mur en usant de son pied droit, son talon légèrement pointu appuyant sur son front. Il le dévisagea simplement, les yeux plissés, hautain, puis se détourna finalement de lui en un geste dédaigneux. Francis ne l'intéressait plus. Du moins, plus pour le moment.

 _ **A**_ lors qu'il remontait les marches le menant au niveau supérieur, la voix emplie de haine de Francis se fit entendre dans la cale sombre.

_ Je te hais, Angleterre...! Je te hais, toi plus que tout au monde ! Un jour, je te tuerais de mes propres mains !

 _ **P**_ lissant les yeux et poussant un long soupir, Arthur rebascula la trappe d'un coup de tâlon, verrouillant à nouveau l'accès aux fers.

 _ **~La vie s'impose**_

 _ **Je crois à nouveau**_

 _ **A mes rêves défunts.**_

 _ **Je veux enfin**_

 _ **Oser la fièvre**_

 _ **Du parfum**_

 _ **Des roses.~**_

* * *

 **Voilà voilà...**

 **Bien. Personnellement, je trouve que cette chanson reflète bien ma vision du FrUk. Je ne sais pas si vous vous y connaissez un peu en matière de symbolique des couleurs, des fleurs, et des objets. Quoique là c'est tout de même simple à comprendre.**

 **"Je dors sur des roses / Qui signent ma croix". La rose rouge, symbole de l'amour passionnel. La couleur rouge symbole de la passion amoureuse, mais aussi du feu, de la haine, de la colère, du sang, par extension de la vengeance ; elle est la couleur de l'Enfer et du Diable, la couleur du Mal. Et bon bah la croix, la religion, la chrétienté, la crucifixion de Jésus, la mort.**

 **Je trouve que c'est une belle façon de dire que France et Angleterre se vouent mutuellement un amour passionnel et une haine sans mesure qui finalement les mèneront à leur perte. Les** _ **ont menés**_ **à leur perte. Ouais, je sais, ça sonne mélodramatique, mais j'adore ça~**

 **Et puis, pour France, "je hais les roses", ça peut se lire comme "je hais les Anglais" mais de manière plus poétique, puisque la rose est la fleur de l'Angleterre. C'est une jolie périphrase je trouve. Et encore pour Angleterre, "Ô ma rose", la rose peut désigner France, le pays de l'Amour, puisque c'est la fleur de l'amour passionnel et qu'il a presque toujours une rose avec lui dans l'animé - comme dans le manga d'ailleurs.**

 **Après c'est une lecture et une vision personnelles de cette chanson et de ce couple, vous n'êtes pas obligés d'être de mon avis.**

 **Sinon, je crois que cet écrit est vachement influencé par le Cinquante Nuances de Grey que je suis en train de lire - au lieu de lire Madame Bovary pour la rentrée ARGH... Ah la la. Je rêve d'un yaoi Elliot x Christian. Putain ça serait beau. Je vais aller voir si j'en trouve sur fanfiction tiens...!**

 **Le navire d'Angleterre ; le Unicorn. C'est une référence au Dico des Nations publié par Loupiote54, que je vous conseille de lire si vous ne connaissez pas déjà. Fous rires garantis !**

 **Bref. Oui je suis une fan de comédies musicales, je crois avoir vu toutes celles produites par Dove Attias et quelques autres. Bah c'est simple, j'ai vu** **Les Dix Commandements** **,** **Le Roi Soleil** **,** **Cléopâtre la dernière reine d'Égypte** **,** **Dracula l'Amour plus fort que la Mort** **,** **Mozart l'Opéra Rock** **,** **1789 les amants de la Bastille** **, et... C'est tout. Et la prochaine dans mon viseur est** **La Légende du Roi Arthur** **. Évidemment. Avec Florent Motte en Roi Arthur bordel de merde que ce mec est beau...! Par contre il ne ressemble pas à Thuthur. Il a pas des gros sourcils. :meurs:**

 **J'arrête de parler pour ne rien dire. Promis.**

 **J'espère que ce OS vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis ça fait toujours plaisir !~ Le prochain texte sera sûrement un chapitre de Hetalia Boyard. Et j'ai un OS Rating M UkUs en préparation. Et la structure avec les notes pour le chapitre 4 de "Der Fall von Deutschland" est prête, je commence l'écriture !**

 **... A bien y réfléchir, ça pourrait faire une bonne base pour du UsCs. Dans certains passages. Maintenant que je repense à un texte en particuliers. Aaah Cyrielle, pourquoi j'ai lu tes textes ? Maintenant je ship ce couple...! (en même temps, avec cette chanson, à partir du moment où c'est un couple "transi", ça marche.)**


End file.
